Elena and Klaus
The relationship between Klaus and Elena Gilbert has mainly been antagonistic. Their first real meeting was in The Last Day, when Klaus came to get Elena for the ritual. In The Sun Also Rises, Elena is later killed by Klaus. They are known as "Klena" or "Klaulena" by fans. Season Two Klaus, using Alaric's body, first meet Elena at the decade dance when he pretends to be Alaric, and leads both Elena and Bonnie into a trap by saying that Klaus has Jeremy, even though he himself is Klaus. Elena believes him and she and Bonnie go to rescue Jeremy. But they soon realize that Alaric is in fact Klaus. He tries to trap them but they run and bump into Damon. Bonnie reveals to Damon that Klaus is possessing Alaric. Eventually, Bonnie locks the doors from the others and battles with Klaus. She is provoked into using too much power and dies. It is later revealed that she faked her death as part of a plan she made with Damon. Klaus is outside the Salvatore Boarding House and he is waiting to collect Elena, back in his own body. Elena and Stefan reluctantly part ways, sharing one last kiss and professing their love, and Elena goes with Klaus after requesting that Stefan close his eyes. When Stefan opens his eyes, Elena is gone. During the sacrifice, Klaus kills both Jules and Jenna before he thanks Elena, and she tells him to go to hell. He bites her and drains her of blood as Stefan watches in horror. Later on in the episode she is resurrected, unknown to Klaus. Season Three After realizing that his plan to create hybrids gone wrong, Klaus starts to notice that something is wrong and that the doppelganger may be alive. In The Reckoning, Klaus finds out what Stefan was keeping: The doppelganger was still alive. After knowing this, he goes after Elena, in her school. He compels Stefan to drink Elena's blood and then Klaus had an idea. While Tyler was in transformation, Klaus gave Tyler Elena's blood to drink to complete the transformation. It is revealed that in order to make hybrids, the doppelgangers blood is needed. Klaus realized he needs to keep the doppelganger alive and decides to take Elena out of town with him but before he could, Damon Salvatore confronts Klaus and tells him that he and Katherine had found Mikael and that he knew where Klaus was, this makes Klaus leave town without Elena leaving Stefan as Elena's bodyguard. The next time Klaus meets Elena, is when she is at the Mystic Grill with Damon. In Before Sunset, Klaus comes into a mutual agreement with the Salvatore Brothers in order to save Elena from Evil Alaric. Later, it is shown how he aids them in order to Desiccate Alaric. Elena soon saves him from getting staked with the indestructible white oak ash stake Esther created in order to kill the Originals. It is then shown that Klaus would kill Elena by draining her blood to create his hybrid army. He questions her about her complicated relationship with Damon and Stefan, asking her which brother she would choose, but Elena tells him to go to hell. Quotes Season Two :Klaus: I just had to get away from that dance. The sixties, ugh. Not my decade. (He laughs) I mean, whose call was that, anyway? I much prefer the twenties. The style, the parties, the jazz. :Elena: Alaric. Are you on vervain? :Klaus: Now why would you ask me that question, Elena? :Elena: He's being compelled. :Klaus: Nope. Try again. :Elena: What's going on? :Klaus: Okay, I'll give you a hint. I am not Alaric. :Elena: Klaus. :Klaus: Surprise! :Elena: Oh, no. No, it's not possible. :Klaus: Just relax, Elena. I'm not here to hurt you. You're not on my hit list tonight. :-- The Last Dance ---- :Klaus: Thank you, Elena. :Elena: Go to hell! :-- The Sun Also Rises. Season Three :Klaus: There's my girl. You are supposed to be dead. What are we going to do about that? :-- The Reckoning. ---- :Elena: Don't, Klaus. You don't have to hurt anybody. :Klaus: Oh, come on, love. Of course I do. ---- :Elena: That sounds like a "Klaus and Stefan problem" :Klaus: Ha. Well this is me broadening the scopes, sweetheart. :-- The New Deal. ---- :Elena: She'll come after me. :Klaus: I can control Rebekah. :Elena: (...) Just so you know. I'm not the only one Rebekah wants dead. She knows what you did to your mother. She knows that you killed her. :-- The New Deal. Gallery Season 2 Uvs120106-017.jpg uvs120106-018.jpg uvs120106-020.jpg uvs120106-019.jpg uvs120106-021.jpg uvs120106-022.jpg uvs120106-023.jpg uvs120106-024.jpg uvs120106-025.jpg uvs120106-026.jpg uvs120106-029.jpg uvs120106-028.jpg uvs120106-027.jpg uvs120106-030.jpg uvs120106-031.jpg uvs120106-032.jpg Klena-Gifs-elena-and-klaus-26728745-500-266.gif Klena-Gifs-elena-and-klaus-26724683-500-206.gif 2-21-klaus-elena.png tumblr_lkvwvjtxH61qej7z9o1_500.png Klena-Gifs-elena-and-klaus-27129960-500-210.gif Season 3 Tumblr lt6il00o1n1qe7u6go1 500.gif tumblr_lw3a1gsJyI1qciyago1_500.gif Tumblr lt4iwuBmKc1qkd5h4o1 500.gif NKOH (22).jpg KlausElena.jpg NKOH (24).jpg NKOH (25).jpg NKOH (27).jpg NKOH (46).jpg NKOH (32).jpg NKOH (53).jpg Tumblr lt4i8qyXog1qdi1fko1 500.gif Klena-Gifs-elena-and-klaus-27164511-500-281.gif Klena-Gifs-elena-and-klaus-27164514-500-282.gif The-Reckoning-5.jpg tumblr_lu8q03qFC71qiahp5o1_500.jpg tumblr_lt19z5ObQP1r489t5o1_500.gif tumblr_lt1a68HmIW1r489t5o1_500.gif tumblr_lwuskgQVwG1qisdseo2_500.gif tumblr_lt626oBNmU1qg26k5o1_500.png tumblr_lx19dufYqO1qentxco1_500.jpg tvd-newdeal-4.jpg uvs120106-004.jpg uvs120106-006.jpg uvs120106-007.jpg uvs120106-008.jpg uvs120106-012.jpg uvs120106-016.jpg uvs120106-009.jpg uvs120106-010.jpg uvs120106-013.jpg uvs120106-014.jpg uvs120106-015.jpg uvs120106-011.jpg tumblr_lxddsiZq6K1qzunfyo1_500.gif Klena-Gifs-elena-and-klaus-30389377-500-258.gif tumblr_m3lp1254s21qf732eo1_500.gif tumblr_m3noqtfOWO1r3yjoyo1_500.jpg tumblr_m5iuxvyx1x1ru34cuo1_500.gif tumblr_m43x9q5dkp1r4tzlvo1_500.gif tumblr_m4m9acV0nk1qg3zkmo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3nivhVFDx1qeey9xo1_500.gif tumblr_m4hjohpHgM1r1zv5ao1_500.jpg tumblr_m2n7rfcRVI1qjlvgmo1_500.jpg tumblr_m5or66jOjj1rx9ivoo1_500.jpg Nina-Joseph-elena-and-klaus-26775684-500-700-1.jpg Klena-Gifs-elena-and-klaus-29866178-500-251.gif uvs120223-001.gif Klena-Gifs-elena-and-klaus-27164408-500-281.gif tumblr_lxec0koNv91r59b6qo1_500.gif Klaroline-klaroline-29649223-500-500-2.jpg uvs120412-010.gif uvs120221-001.gif uvs120221-035.gif tumblr_luocfptCkF1qbbimao1_500.jpg uvs120516-001.gif tumblr_lxavkmgBZe1qk397go1_500.png tumblr_lvtdh2a3pQ1r7klcjo1_500.png tumblr_ltc7pqKBCL1qj6bzso1_500.jpg tumblr_ltmzxdyYDv1qerkbeo1_500.jpg tumblr_ltlgerK3Nc1r4yihlo1_500.gif tumblr_ltlicnrl6f1r4yihlo1_500.gif tumblr_lvtekyWTNF1r7klcjo1_500.png tumblr_lv2xm0rIvS1qbnhuno1_500.png tumblr_ltb2msBeGA1r3ufyuo1_500.png tumblr_ltn1hxDPFF1r41qt6o1_500.png tumblr_lxld12VGbv1rn3ax7o1_500.gif tumblr_m52t1vFnGT1r59b6qo1_400.gif the_place_where_i_love_you_by_bloodydeath11-d4na6qs.jpg tumblr_ly7pglc9UV1qbldjdo1_500.jpg tumblr_lxrh6hGP481r41qt6o1_500.png tumblr_lxrfjhfdfd1r41qt6o1_500.png tumblr_lyiwporNSM1qbldjdo1_500.gif Klena-elena-and-klaus-29866323-500-546.jpg tumblr_m6ntah6PYc1rzkoe5o1_500.jpg Klena-elena-and-klaus-28529372-500-500.png Klena-Gifs-elena-and-klaus-29866108-500-279.gif Klena-elena-and-klaus-29866311-500-600.jpg Klena-elena-and-klaus-29866304-500-600.jpg Klena-Gifs-elena-and-klaus-27161599-500-205.gif tumblr_m4thgxlr2G1qj1fu5o1_500.gif tumblr_lx82umtRbu1r8duc9o1_500.png Klaulena-Confession-klaulena-29367268-500-300.jpg tumblr_m5rvsgBIYi1qbg1juo1_500.png tumblr_m5sear3zbS1qj1fu5o1_500.gif tumblr_lxwnvfSwCW1r5xemxo1_500.png tumblr_m0zkmccQs41r8mq25o1_500.gif Klaulena-Confession-klaulena-29367661-500-281.jpg tumblr_lxl8tnQEG61rn3ax7o1_500.jpg Klaulena-Confession-klaulena-29367184-500-291.jpg my-girl.jpg tumblr_m6o09d1PUg1rzkoe5o1_500.jpg uvs120511-003.gif uvs120511-029.gif uvs120511-050.gif uvs120511-072.gif tumblr_m4s8e6cwmd1qj1fu5o1_r1_500.png 71585865.jpg tumblr_m748lztkIK1r5bhv2o1_500.jpg uvs120524-007.gif uvs120524-040.gif uvs120524-073.gif uvs120524-113.gif Klaulena-Confession-klaulena-29367498-500-300.png Klena-elena-and-klaus-26727859-500-590.png Klena-elena-and-klaus-26727853-500-384.png tumblr_lvmz8wMrcf1r3fi3no1_500.jpg Klena-elena-and-klaus-26727826-500-396.png tumblr_lwjib9iBL11r7klcjo1_500.png tumblr_lw955tfh2Y1r1zv5ao1_500.jpg tumblr_lsriplnAHE1r41qt6o1_500.png tumblr_lxy1ap5Mms1qbldjdo1_500.gif tumblr_lt4rk3FtfQ1qashz2o1_500.png Klaulena-Gifs-klaulena-29363193-500-421.gif Klaulena-Confession-klaulena-29366648-500-321.png Klena-elena-and-klaus-29866299-500-500.png Klena-Gifs-elena-and-klaus-29866165-500-281.gif Klena-Gifs-elena-and-klaus-28391142-500-281.gif Klena-elena-and-klaus-28391201-500-607.png Klena-Gifs-elena-and-klaus-30389372-500-246.gif Klena-Gifs-elena-and-klaus-27164413-500-267.gif Klena-elena-and-klaus-28608036-500-600.jpg Klena-elena-and-klaus-28529375-500-455.png uvs120723-002.gif Klena-elena-and-klaus-28529373-500-600.jpg Klena-elena-and-klaus-28529378-500-600.jpg tumblr_lswywdVhv51r41qt6o1_500.gif tumblr_lswywdVhv51r41qt6o2_500.gif tumblr_lzce8eCGoU1qhaefjo1_500.png tumblr_lsre4xWtB91r41qt6o1_500.gif tumblr_lz2ktn3h231qbldjdo1_500.jpg tumblr_lsamdc56Dp1r41qt6o1_400.gif tumblr_ls95o19NBB1r41qt6o1_500.gif Klena-Gifs-elena-and-klaus-26728759-400-225.gif tumblr_m9f9lwFURf1r2gugdo1_500.gif tumblr_m97vvbx5ij1r8hwexo2_500.gif tumblr_m98qa9E1nY1qj1fu5o1_500.gif tumblr_llrepmraGq1qbbimao1_500.jpg uvs120729-003.gif uvs120729-033.gif uvs120729-067.gif uvs120729-093.gif klaus_and_elena_by_huruekrn_ackles-d5c8krz.jpg Klaulena-1.jpg Klena-Gifs-elena-and-klaus-27269503-500-281.gif Klena-Gifs-elena-and-klaus-27977921-500-218.gif Klena-Gifs-elena-and-klaus-28608021-500-268.gif klaulena___angel_of_darkness_by_hanatarie-d5f80tb.jpg tumblr_m73xc4PnZ01r2gugdo1_250.gif tumblr_m73xc4PnZ01r2gugdo2_250.gif tumblr_m73xc4PnZ01r2gugdo3_250.gif tumblr_mbynarBahj1r5wadbo1_500.png See Also Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationship